warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tormenta apacible
} | info = *Baruuk foregoes his restraints to empower his fists with volatile energies, the Viento Desértico, and wields it as his melee Arma exaltada. Normal attacks deal 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 damage within 2''' meters. **Damage is purely . **Wall attacks and slide attacks inflict '''300 / 375 / 600 / 750 damage for each strike. **Aerial attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 damage. **Slam attacks inflict 300 damage within 5''' meters. *Normal, slide, and aerial attacks will emit an energy wave in the direction of aim. Energy waves have the same base damage as the attacks that release them. **The energy waves and Serene Storm itself are considered separate entities and will both deal damage separately. **Energy waves will atravesar and hit enemies and terrain regardless of thickness up to their maximum range. **Wave damage falls off with distance. **Wave range, damage fall off, and flight speed are '''not affected by mods. **Enemies hit by the waves will suffer a stagger. **Enemy projectiles hit by the waves will be redirected toward their originating direction. *Attacks and energy waves have a 200% multiplicador crítico with a 50% probabilidad crítica and a 10% probabilidad de estado. *Damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades, the Melee Combo Counter, most mods, and buffs. **As an example, with a maxed Punto de presión, Toque eléctrico y Intensificar, the normal attacks of a rank-3 Serene Storm will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods that can be equipped on and affect Viento Desértico include: ***damage (e.g., Carga de acero) ***physical damage (e.g., Filo dentado) ***elemental damage (e.g., Toque eléctrico) ***facción (e.g., Castiga Corpus) ***channeling (e.g., Ataque vital) ***Probabilidad crítica y multiplicador crítico (e.g., Acero verdadero and Destructor de órganos) ***Probabilidad de estado (e.g., Proeza cuerpo a cuerpo y Escarcha atroz) ***Velocidad de ataque (e.g., Furia y Berserker) ***range (e.g., Alcance Prime) ***Sobrecarga de condición ***Contacto a la deriva ***Regreso curativo ***Combinación implacable ***Impacto devastador ****While officially Bonus de Mod de conjunto do not affect Arma exaltadas, the effect of Gladiator Mods still apply, as long as they aren’t equipped on Viento Desértico and the Melee Combo Counter rank is above 1x. **Range mods do not affect the radius of slam attacks. **Viento Desértico can not be equipped with Aumento de arma (e.g., Hojas de justicia), class-specific mods (e.j., Letalidad encubierta), Melee Combo Counter Mods (except Contacto a la deriva), o Mod de Acólito (e.j., Acometida de sangre). **Mod agrietado are not generated for Viento Desértico. **Serene Storm's combo counter decay is affected by Power Spike. **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a probabilidad crítica, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a Derribo. **Ground finishers inflict 1600% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted Remates inflict 6400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as Damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack; however, damage from ground finishers is multiplied by 125%. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by Toque final. **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. *While active, Baruuk receives 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% damage reduction. **Damage reduction is affected by fuerza de habilidades up to a cap of 40%. *Rather than using energy, Baruuk regenerates his Contención, recovering ?''' Restraint on activation and then restores '''0.83% Restraint per second. **Restraint restore is not affected by mods. **Baruuk can still erode his Restraint while Serene Storm is active by using his other abilities. *Baruuk will auto-block any frontal attacks while Serene Storm is active. Viento Desértico will also continue to block 80% of the frontal damage even while attacking or performing other actions. **Damage reduction is not affected by mods. **Deesert Wind's auto-block can parry enemy attacks if channeling. *Serene Storm is affected by and can trigger Warframe y Exodia Arcanes. *Serene Storm comes installed with its own unique Guardia. Additional combos will be unlocked as Serene Storm increases in rank. **Forward melee combo thrusts Baruuk's fists toward his enemies to generate a powerful push that inflicts damage, stagger, and ragdoll effects. **Block melee combo creates a suctioning pull to drag enemies toward Baruuk. **Slide melee combo bends gravity around Baruuk to lift enemies into the air. **Slam melee combo creates a radial blast that knocks back all enemies in range. **Slam melee combo while blocking creates a radial vortex that pulls in all enemies in range. *Any hits made directly by the impact of Baruuk's fist, not the wave of energy caused by Viento Desértico, have a chance to Desarmar the enemy. *While Serene Storm is active, Viento Desértico is the only weapon Baruuk can use. However, his other abilities can still be cast normally. |weapon = 200px|left |stance = 200px|left |augment = |tips = |max = }} Véase también *Baruuk en:Serene Storm Categoría:Baruuk